Écoeurant
by Chichichi974
Summary: Pour Sakura son monde tournait uniquement autour et pour Naruto. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu le remplacer, même après la mort. Pour Jiraya elle était tout, il le l'a lui fallait, quittes à la prendre contre son grès.


C'est une histoire, bien différente de toute celle que j'ai pu poster. Il fallait que j'écrive au moins une fois sur Jiraya et Sakura, je ne savais pas pourquoi , mais ça me démanger. Je sais que cela peut gêner et que ce n'est pas très apprécié. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un happy-end, je voulais écrire, faire ressortir, ce qui était resté au fond de mes pensées et ainsi vous faire découvrir leur histoire, leur noirceur.

* * *

_J'aurai aimé te rencontrer ailleurs qu'ici. À une autre époque. À un âge différent. J'aurai aimé ne pas à te voir contempler cette tombe, tenant contre ton corps ce nouveau né qui pleurait sans comprendre. J'aurai aimé Sakura que notre chemin ne ce soit jamais croisé. Tu aurais évité bien des souffrances._

**Souviens-toi.**

Les mains de Naruto parcourrait le dos de Sakura, s'attardant un peu plus sur ses hanches qu'il massait amoureusement alors qu'elle assise face à lui l'embrassait fougueusement les bras entourés autour de la nuque. À bout de souffle elle divergea vers son oreille ou elle le supplia de ne jamais l'abandonner.

-Sinon je te tuerai, promit-elle.

Et elle l'entendait rire contre son cou. Et elle savourait, gourmande, cette sensation de bonheur. De satisfaction.

**Réveil brutal .**

Il se présenta à elle en costard d'un noir aussi sombre que ce jour funébre. Il tendit une main et elle l'a dévisagea sans se donner la peine de la serrer. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour l'amabilité. La sociabilité. Pour elle c'était fini . Tout était fini. Alors elle serra un peu plus contre elle son bébé au cheveux blond qui dormait profondément.

-Je suis Jiraya, son parrain. Naruto m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. Alors si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit...

Elle l'ignora et il ne lui en voulut pas. Elle ignora tout le monde d'ailleurs. On ne lui reprocha rien. On a mit la faute sur le chagrin. La peine, la mort. C'est plus simple comme ça. Tout le monde comprend. Tout le monde compati. Et personne ne s'interroge vraiment. Personne ne lui demande vraiment pourquoi elle a mal. Pourquoi c'est si dur. Non car c'est plus facile d'ignorer, de serrer quelques mains, de dire qu'on est désolé et puis de tout laisser dans l'oublie. Les problèmes n'arrive qu'aux autres de toute façon.

**Souviens-toi.**

Veste en cuir. Sourire charmeur. Trop sur de lui. Elle l'avait qualifié de playboy la première qu'elle l'avait vu et puis elle s'était laissé charmer par ce gars venu d'ailleurs apportant un peu de fraîcheur à son monde . Un peu de passion. Un peu de je-ne-sais-quoi qui donne envie de se battre . Elle s'était laissée emballer la Sakura. Sans regret. Juste désir et plaisir.

Entre eux, c'était passion, c'était intense, c'était tout ce que les autres ne peuvent avoir. Eux ils étaient différents, eux ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme ça. C'est tout.

**Réveil brutal.**

Son bébé ne dort jamais la nuit . Il ne fait que pleurer . Sakura aussi elle pleure. Parce que son bébé ne dort pas, parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose, parce que sa vie est devenu cauchemar.

Et puis.

Il est de nouveau venu.L'homme au costard noir. Celui qui l'a regarde uniquement dans les yeux. Celui qui fait un peu peur. Cette fois il s'est contenté de rester sur le pas de la porte que la jeune fille s'obstinait à garder fermer, sans l'a tambouriner, enfin pas encore. Il l'a savait blessé. Mourante. Par amour. Tout ça pour lui.

-Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie là ! Il faut que tu sortes Sakura !

Rien à faire ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Autant parler à un mur. Jiraya finit par perdre patience . Il frappa à sa porte. Frapper pour sa vie. Pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Pour qu'elle l'écoute. Pour qu'elle parle. Qu'elle lui ouvre cette PORTE.

-Ouvre moi. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert cette porte ! Sakura !

Le bébé dormait. Et elle était adossée à la porte, écoutant larmoyante les supplices de l'homme qui tambourinait comme un fou. Désespéré il l'était et elle aussi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Non . Elle voulait qu'il arrête de s'accrocher à elle. Alors elle se replia sur elle même . Elle resta chez elle pendant des semaines. Et il vint la voir tout les jours. Avec à chaque fois le même discours. Et elle écoutait contre la porte en bois de l'entrée.

**Souviens-toi.**

-Tu veux combien d'enfant ?

Face au ton enfantin de sa compagne, le jeune blond lui souriait tendrement, tout en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille..

-Cinq, répondit-il.

Elle lui ria au nez et proclama qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais autant d'enfant.

-T'es qu'un gros malade.

Pour seule réponse il enfouit son visage contre son cou et soupira d'aise. Il l'a serra un peu plus contre.

-Naruto.

-Hum.

-Je suis enceinte.

**Réveil brutal.**

Contre toute attente un jour elle se leva. Elle lui ouvrit la porte. Son monde . Son corps. Tout. Dans la cuisine, ils restèrent silencieux. Elle adossé contre la paillasse, regard au sol, lui examinant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

-Je t'ai menti ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'ai rencontré.

Elle resta silencieuse le fixant de ses pupilles vertes forêt . Il s'avança vers elle. Fantasme elle avait été. Rêve , elle avait occupée toute ces pensées. Et pourtant c'était mal. Parce que c'était la femme de son filleul . Parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Et parce que toute les conventions étaient ligués contre lui, contre eux. Et puis elle ne comprendrai pas la petite pourquoi elle l'obsèderait tant. Pourquoi elle est vitale.

-La première fois, ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont marqué parce qu'ils ne se détachaient pas de lui. Tu ne voyais que lui et même si tu les détournais ils ne brillaient que pour lui.

Elle resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine et frissonna.

-Je ne sait pas si j'étais jaloux ou fou mais je voulais que tu me vois, je sais ce n'est pas croyable n'est-ce pas ?

Elle détourna la tête. Il serra ses poings. Il ressentait sa peur sa frustration, son dégout mais qu'importe il devait le dire. Tout.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, Sakura. Après tout tu es très jeune. 21 ans, comme lui. Tu as le droit de me haïr, de me détruire mais je t'en prie écoute moi, regarde moi. Je suis fou de toi Sakura.

Il toucha et elle hurla.

-ASSEZ.

Alors il l'a laissa. Libre. Seule. Lui souffrait et elle aussi. Pas pour la même raison, pas au même degré.

-J'aime Naruto et je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je lui ai promit l'éternel amour.

-Je sais.

Alors il est parti. Une nuit. Une journée. Et puis il est revenu. Répétant encore et encore à quel point il l'a trouvé belle. À quel point il ne pensait qu'à elle. Et puis un jour, il l'embrassa.

-Je ne vous appartiendrai qu'à moitié, une part de moi, sera définitivement à lui. Vous ne serez que comblement.

-Je sais.

-Vous êtes prêt à vivre avec moi, alors que je ne vous aimerez jamais autant que lui, vous supporterez que je murmure son prénom la nuit, dans mes rêves, lorsque vous me toucherez de nouveau. Vous voulez vraiment vivre avec le cadavre d'un restant de relation.

Dans un élan de désespoir elle l'a laissé l'embrassé. Rudement. C'était sans sentiment pour elle et épris de passion pour lui. Il l'a serré dans ses bras et elle s'est laissé mollement faire. Il n'était pas lui. Il ne méritait pas un quart d'attention de sa part. Il ne méritait rien du tout. C'était par pitié qu'elle le laissait l'a touché, soulevé sa robe, caressé son corps, dévorait sa nudité de son regard d'acier. C'était par compation qu'elle gémit lorsqu'il s'introduisit en elle. C'était uniquement parce qu'il avait été là pour Naruto qu'elle le laissa se rependre en elle. Et qu'elle le laissa recommencer dans ce lit, ou elle n'avait pensé que personne d'autre à part Naruto la prendrait.

Il l'aimait. Cet homme bien trop vieux. Bien trop amoureux. Elle ne le détestait pas mais elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il l'a couvrait de baisers, de caresse de mots doux, d'attention particulière. Il prenait soin du bébé. Il prenait soin d'elle. Il lui faisait l'amour presque tout les jours .

_**Mais il n'était pas lui.**_

_**Il n'avait pas sa voix.**_

_-Sakura._

_**Ni son odeur.**_

_-Sa..sakura._

_**Ni sa chaleur.**_

_-Mon dieu..Saku..sakura.._

_**Ni ses mots.**_

_-Jou..jouis pour moi Sakura !_

Il était juste là, pour elle, en elle, pour combler ce manquer sans vraiment le faire. Cela ne marchait pas. Rien ne marchait. Ni lui , ni son bébé. Mais depuis qu'il était là le bébé ne pleurait plus. Elle non plus. Mais son corps était devenu objet. Son bébé délaissé. Elle était à lui . C'est tout. Ça chose. À lui. Juste à lui.

**Cauchemar.**

-Tu l'as laissé te toucher.

Sakura voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Devant elle, le Naruto qui lui avait tant manqué, l'a regardé horrifié.

-Tu l'as laissé te prendre à moi .

Elle agitait les bras mais ne l'atteignait pas. Elle voulait lui criait qu'elle l'aimait mais seul les accusations de Naruto raisonnaient dans l'aire.

-Tu me dégoûte.

Alors elle pleura.

-Tu mérite de crever.

**Réveil brutal.**

Un jour on frappa à ça porte et on lui prit son bébé. Un jours, elle se leva du lit nue, tremblante et déversa sur le sol , défécation et immondice. Un jour elle se cambra de douleur, cria, pleura et lui aussi. Elle de honte et lui de joie.

Il toucha son ventre . Posa ses lèvres . Elle respirant à peine lui prit à nouveau de passion, se laissa aller vers l'ardeur que lui provoquait cette nouvelle. Elle portait son enfant. Un à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Plus de Naruto. Plus de souvenir . Lui était devenu l'autre. L'autre était devenu Lui.

Et les jours passés. Et son ventre grossissait. Elle lui laissa un enfant. Juste un . Elle avait tout fait , ce qu'une femme pouvait donner, mais pas plus. Elle ne lui avait pas promis l'éternité . Pas à lui.

Alors elle avala un cachet.

Puis deux, elle se laissa sombrer dans le noir complet. Elle vaguait entre les rire et les pleurs, le son de l'ambulance et les soins des docteurs. Et puis elle vit au loin, dans un tunnel sombre une lumière intense, dévorante, attirante. Elle voulait courir vers elle . L'a toucher. L'enlacer et enfin partir. Le rejoindre lui. Alors elle avança un pied puis deux et...

**Réveil brutal.**


End file.
